


Chocolate

by particularlygeeky



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Poe is a troublemaker, Pre-Relationship, So sweet i have cavities, bb-8 loves his parents, trying chocolate for the first time, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlygeeky/pseuds/particularlygeeky
Summary: Poe has Rey try chocolate for the first time.  Fluff ensues





	Chocolate

                “Here, try this,” Poe said as he handed a small object to Rey.  She took it and examined the piece curiously.

                “It’s wrapped in foil.  What is it?” she asked.

                “It’s a type of food that my mother used to make all the time on Yavin.  I haven’t had one in years.”

                Rey cautiously opened the food.  It was a dark brown color, and the surface was a little shiny.  She kept one eye on Poe, while she raised the food to her mouth.  He had been known to prank her in the past, and she wanted to make sure that whatever it was, it was safe to eat.

                Knowing what she was thinking, Poe grabbed another piece and unwrapped it, popping it in his mouth and closing his eyes in pleasure.  Rey hesitantly took a bite of the piece, and her eyes widened.  It was sweet and rich, unlike anything she had ever tasted.  She eagerly shoved the rest of the piece into her mouth and savored the feeling of the food melting in her mouth, creating a gooey mess.

                “What is it?” she asked once she had swallowed.

                “It’s called chocolate.  It’s made from a cocoa bean and milk and sugar are added to it.  I’m not sure what else is put in it, but I love chocolate.  Sometimes, people dip their fruit in it, or fill the chocolates with caramel or other sweet things.  These are plain milk chocolates, since they were the only ones I could find,” Poe explained to her.

                “Chocolate.”  Rey tried the word out a few times before grinning broadly at the pilot.  “I like it.  And I think we should have Finn try some.”

                “He already ate a bunch.  He was the one that told me where to find you.”

                Rey smiled and leaned against Poe.  They were sitting in the Falcon, hiding from Rose and BB-8.  There were repairs to be done, but after their mission, both rebels wanted to relax with a friend for a few more minutes.

                Poe put his arm around the lithe girl, taking comfort from her presence and peace.  That peace was short-lived however, when he realized that Rey was only leaning against him so she could steal more chocolates from his bag.

                “Hey!  Those are mine!” he cried, even as a grin split his face.  Poe quickly grabbed Rey’s arms and pinned them to her side, knowing that she would be able to get out of the hold quite easily.  But instead of fighting against him, Rey leaned back against his chest.

                “Thanks for sharing your chocolates with me,” she murmured.

                “Anytime,” he whispered in her ear, as he adjusted his hold on her so they were both comfortable.  It wasn’t long before the exhaustion of the week spent flying caught up with them, and they fell fast asleep.  Hours later, when BB-8 found them, he simply turned the lights off in the Falcon and rolled away, beeping for Friend-Rose to help him look elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I will also post this story on my tumblr at particularlygeeky. Check me out, and feel free to leave comments and suggestions for other Damerey stories. The only thing I won't write is smut.


End file.
